Observandola Mientras duerme
by Kurochiki Yenran
Summary: Ichigo descansa asu lado observando como su esposa sonrie mientras duerme, como le gustaria quedarse asi para siempre IchixRuki... Trduccion De Ginta and Hakkaku Fangirl


Konichiwa!! aquí de regreso no con un fic mio, pero este me encanto es por eso que lo he traducido para vosotras espero que les guste aquí va!

**I ****Don't Wanna Miss A Thing **

por **Ginta y Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer**_: Ni Kurochiki Yenran ni Ginta y Hakakku tenemos Bleach aunque ella dice que de alguna manera debe hacerse una pequeña botella de Bleach .

Ichigo rodó sobre su cama y sonrió. Rukia descansaba a su lado, respirando pacíficamente mientras duerme. Ichigo piensa que nunca se cansaría de mirarla.

_I could stay awake,_

_Just to hear you breathing_

Ella siempre sonríe mientras duerme; el podría decir si esta soñando, por la forma en que sus ojos parpadean y contenta por el poco ruido que hizo mientras dormía. Ichigo sabe lo suertudo que es de tenerla a ella; Sabia que no la merecía. Desde el primer minuto en que se conocieron, el le ah entregado su todo a ella: su tiempo; su vida como un "humano normal que ve fantasmas"...su corazón. Este es probablemente su momento favorito para estar con ella: observarla dormir, preguntándose sobre que estará soñando.

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment_

_Forever_

_Well every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure_

Ichigo sonrío de nuevo y oculto su cara en el cabello de ella; incluso su olor es suficiente para hacerlo feliz. La atrajo gentilmente a el y acobijo su pequeño cuerpo con el de él, pensar que ella ya no es ta tan pequeña como lo era unos años atrás, cuando se conocieron por primera vez

Ichigo empezó a acariciar su brazo, río por lo bajo cuando Rukia dio un pequeño suspiro y un gemido, se desplazo así dándole la espalda a Ichigo; este la puso mas cerca y beso su cuello. Rukia sonrió de nuevo en sus sueños. El ni siquiera quería cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir; no quiere perderse ningún pequeño momento que pasa con la increíble mujer que tiene a sus brazos. Incluso si solo fuera un sueño con ella , eso solo no seria suficiente. No importa que tan dulce el sueño fuera, nunca se podría comparar a esto, a poder de verdad abrazarla.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ichigo dejo de acariciar su brazo permitiendo así que su mano descansara en el pecho de Rukia, justo sobre su corazón, latidos. Latidos por el. Subió un poquito y se doblo para así poder besar su mejilla, después sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, cuidadoso de no despertarla. Agradece a dios que ella lo halla elegido a él. Beso su cuello y poso la mano en su estomago, su sonrisita se amplio a una sonrisa.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment, forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Él puede sentir el pequeño humano dentro de Rukia moviéndose, el pequeño humano que puso ahí, justo ahí, justo dentro de su vientre.

Ichigo y Rukia han estado casados casi un año ya, y ella ahora esta de 8 meses de embarazo. Ichigo apenas podía contener toda su emoción cuando Rukia vino hacia el,sollozando, con la prueba de embarazo celebrándole en su mano. Habían tenido tanto miedo de que ella no pudiera tener un bebe. Claro, ella había dejado de ser una permanente shinigami, con la esperanza de formar una familia, pero con su Gingai, no estaban seguros. Y pasar por toda las enfermedades mañaneras, los antojos a media noche, el bebe manteniendola despierta toda la noche,constantemente pateando, Rukia nunca ah parado de sonreír. De ves en cuando, comienza a llorar de nuevo. Primero Ichigo tenia miedo de que las hormonas estuvieran atacándola, pero ella dice que solo esta tan feliz que no puede ayudar con lo que siente. Ichigo la ah tratado como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, y obedeciendo cada uno de sus deseos, para hacerle el embarazo lo mas cómodo posible. Y continua haciéndolo, abrazándola, besándola en cada momento posible, hacerla sonreír lo mas a menudo que pueda.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you_

_Just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Rukia gimió y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Mmm...Ichigo?" ella pregunto somnolienta; Ichigo se enderezo un poquito y la beso, moviendo su mano hacia arriba de nuevo posandola en su corazón

"¿Te desperté?" el pregunto

"Mmm...no" Rukia hizo una cara "el bebe esta pateando" le sonrió a Ichigo en la oscuridad. Tomando su mano desde su pecho, ella la poso en su abdomen. Ichigo hizo una mueca contra el cuello de ella cuando el pequeño pateo fuerte en el lugar donde su mano estaba.

"no creo que le guste compartir" murmuro cerca de su oído; Rukia sonrió

"Bueno, va a tener que acostumbrarse a compartir" ella dijo "Porque quiero que papá este con nosotros, también"

Ichigo hizo una mueca "Dilo de nuevo" el dijo

"¿Hmm? ¿Decir qué?"

"Llamame así de nuevo"

"¿Que? ¿Papá?"

Rukia atrajo a Ichigo a ella por un beso y sonrió contra sus labios.

"Papá", ella susurro

Ichigo hizo una mueca "¿De verdad voy a ser Padre huh?"

"Mmm..." Rukia se recostó y bostezo " vas a ser padre"

Ichigo sonrió de nuevo y atrajo a Rukia mas cerca; ella rodó para quedar cara frente a el, y pudo sentir como el bebe seguía pateando cuando el gran estómago de Rukia golpeo contra su estomago.

"Te amo" susurro ella; Ichigo la beso de nuevo

"También te amo Rukia"

"Hmm..." Rukia suspiro mientras volvía a dormirse, olvidándose de las insistentes patadas del bebe

"Te amo", Ichigo susurro de nuevo, besando su frente; acomodo una mano entre ellos, donde el sabe que la pequeña cabeza de su hijo va a estar, y acaricio el hinchado abdomen de Rukia con una suave sonrisa. "Te amo"

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

'_Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ichigo sonrió una vez mas antes de cerrar de mala gana sus ojos. Tiene que trabajar en la mañana, y tiene que ir si quiere lo mejor para su pequeña familia de dos, que pronto serán tres.

"Te amo" murmuro "Los amo a los dos" beso a Rukia una vez mas antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, abrazándola fuerte, sus manos seguían en su bebe.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Autor Notes: Este no es mi primer Songfic, pero si mi primer Songfic **_de_** Bleach, asi que sean buenos, Okay? Arigatou!!**

_**K**urochiki **Y**enran_ Notes:_ uf no esta lindo? se de veras que lo esta que daria yo, porque eso pasara de verdad.Bueno espero sus reviews para esta linda historia cuidense y hasta la proxima  
_


End file.
